Sweet Sixteen
by SweetSingingAngel
Summary: Ginny Weasley is 16 years old and her family gives her the best present ever. SONGFIC!


Sweet Sixteen  
  
Today I'm gonna ride away  
  
And feel the sun  
  
Throughout my hair  
  
Finally free to be who I wanna be  
  
Who that is  
  
I don't really care  
  
Ginny Weasley sat up in bed, as though an alarm had went off in her ear. Her cinnamon brown eyes were sleepy and her fire red hair was tousled from sleep, but she was still excited about something. Now, what was it?  
  
Her eyes widened.  
  
" I'M SIXTEEN!" she yelled happily.  
  
Throwing the covers off her body, she jumped out of bed and danced around her room, slipping on some pale blue jeans and a pink sweatshirt.  
  
Humming a happy tune, she walked downstairs to the kitchen, where Harry, Hermione, and the whole Weasley family were eating, grinning. Obviously, they had hear her yell.  
  
" Happy Birthday, dear," said Mrs. Weasley, smiling. " You'll get your present later."  
  
Ginny's face fell. Present? Not presents? Oh well. She forced a smile on her face.  
  
" Can't wait, Mum," she said.  
  
'Cause  
  
I have got friends who love me  
  
" Happy Birthday, Gin," whispered Harry in her ear.  
  
She grinned at him, pratically bouncing in her seat.  
  
" It's my birthday, it's my birthday, it's my birthday...." she hummed.  
  
Harry looked at Ron. " Is she always this hyper?"  
  
Ron grimaced and said, " Fortunaetly, no. Only on magor holidays and her birthday."  
  
Harry chuckled.  
  
After breakfast was over, Mrs. Weasley led Ginny and everyone else out into the garden.  
  
" Harry," said Mrs. Weasley.  
  
Harry nodded and removed a broomstick from behind his back.  
  
" AGGHHHHH!" Ginny screamed, eyes wide.  
  
It was a StarSpinner1000, the rarest broomstick so far.  
  
" How'd you get it?" she squealed.  
  
" We all pitched in," said Hermione, smiling from behind Ron.  
  
Ginny squealed again. " Quidditch, anyone?"  
  
The boy's eyes lit up and they raced off to get their brooms.  
  
A blue sky is all above me  
  
My red hair is everywhere  
  
Sweet Sixteen  
  
" Nice save, Ginny," yelled Harry from above her. She grinned up at him and his cheeks flushed a little.  
  
As the day went on, Ginny's team: Ginny, Harry, Ron, and Fred won the game. The losing team was: George, Bill, Charlie, and Percy.  
  
I'm gonna spread my wings  
  
Sweet Sixteen  
  
It's my chance to shine  
  
Sweet Sixteen  
  
Discovering  
  
Sweet Sixteen  
  
So much more to life  
  
Sweet Sixteen  
  
At the dinner table, Ginny cleared her throat.  
  
" Ahem?" she asked.  
  
Everyone looked at her.  
  
" I want to say that I'm really, really, thankful of you guys. I love you all," she said, smiling happily.  
  
She noticed that Harry's cheeks flushed again. What was going on?  
  
" But, I'm doing something different this year. I'm trying out for the Gryffindor Quidditch Team."  
  
There was an outrage at the table.  
  
" Ginny, it's too dangerous!" protested Ron.  
  
She rolled her eyes. " Hel-lo? I was Seeker last year!"  
  
Ron reddened and sat down.  
  
" Let her go for it, Ron," yelled Charlie over Percy and the twin's loud shouts.  
  
He grunted.  
  
After dinner, Harry led Ginny outside.  
  
" Ginny, I have something to say...." he began.  
  
She looked expectantly at him. " Yes?"  
  
" I was young, when I had a crush on Cho. I didn't realize that looks weren't everything. I forgot to know her personality."  
  
She gaped. " No offence, but why are we talking about Cho? Do you need advice on her, or something?"  
  
He shook his head furiously. " No, I just wanted to say that. Look, what I'm trying to say is that I have a crush on a girl who is sweet AND pretty."  
  
Ginny's heart started beating a little faster.  
  
" That girl is you, Ginny Weasley," said Harry huskily.  
  
He reached down and touched her lips gently with his. She could feel happiness drawing up from her toes.  
  
After they seperated, Harry grinned, and said, " Broomstick ride?"  
  
Driving down to the club where we go to dance  
  
Radio's blasting and the top is down  
  
There ain't nothing in my way  
  
Except the traffic of L.A.  
  
Ginny wrapped her arms securly around Harry's waist. She was happy to know they fit.  
  
He twisted and grinned at her. " Ready?" he asked.  
  
She nodded and felt the familiar sensation of the broom lifting up. She sighed, and pressed her face onto his shoulder.  
  
Harry and Ginny were silent for a few minutes, until Ginny whispered, " I love you, Harry Potter."  
  
Harry turned, even though that was a very dangerous thing to do. " What?"  
  
" I love you, Harry Potter."  
  
His green eyes darkened with love and he murmured, " I love you, Ginny Weasley."  
  
She smiled and kissed him gently on the lips.  
  
And I have got friends who love me  
  
Bright stars shine above me  
  
My red hair is everywhere  
  
Sweet Sixteen  
  
Harry turned around and they enjoyed the rest of their midnight ride.  
  
Momma loves me  
  
And brothers who show me  
  
And Daddy's always there  
  
Yeah, yeah, yeah  
  
As Ginny climbed into bed with a goofy grin on her face, she realized that she had the best family in the world.  
  
They were rich. And not rich in money. Rich in love.  
  
And that was all that mattered.  
  
I wanna know what it feels like  
  
I need to see it from the inside  
  
I can taste a bit  
  
And what I'm gonna find is so much more to life  
  
Sweet Sixteen  
  
And she knew that they would always be there. To help her along the way on the road of life.  
  
And she knew that they were finally letting her go. Letting her turn into the bright, beautiful young woman she was.  
  
She fell asleep with a smile on her face.  
  
That was the best present she could ask for. 


End file.
